Sólo por hoy
by The Rabbit of Moon
Summary: ... Draco se sumiría en sus memorias, esas cosas molestas que cada cierto período de tiempo le daban una visita.


Buenas al lector presente. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Luego de reflexionar en muchos escenarios y de ver demasiadas veces Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo – culpen a TNT por ser repetitivo. – he concluido en esto. **No** está beteado; No he encontrado a mi beta ideal, supongo.

Todos los derechos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la Wanner Bros. _Enjoy._

* * *

Quizá sólo se _quebrantaría_ un poco. Sólo por hoy, se permitiría recordar. Se daría el derecho a _sentir_.

Ya había acabado su jornada de trabajo – como jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. – y, en una mera descripción, estaba hastiado. No por ese pormenor, sino que, por todo. Pronto serían más de tres horas en los que estaba en el salón de la Mansión, discernido y perdido. Acostumbrado a la aparición, ésta no le servía de excusa para su malestar. Era uno de esos días, en los que un _Obliviate_ era incitante. Resultaba una idea difícil de evadir.

Los imperiosos ventanales se alzaban a un costado, ofreciéndole el panorama del jardín. Un jardín abandonado, al que no atribuía demasiado interés y que, de no ser por los elfos, estaría en la pura inmundicia. Con los hombros tensionados, se recostó en el sofá. Su padre estaría colérico de verlo en tal postura. _Tan poco Malfoy_. No obstante, ¿a qué costo era factible ser un Malfoy?

Lucius, muerto por el beso del dementor. – y Narcissa, acusada como cómplice de las atrocidades ocurridas en la Mansión, padeció en Azkaban – se rindió, y en pocos meses, falleció en su celda. Él, en cambio, fue absuelto luego de que Potter testificara en su juicio. No se lo agradeció, y no fue porque el impulso le fallará. Pero el contemplar como el Salvador era recibido por Granger y la comadreja, en su contradicción, Draco estaba solo, desecho y sin nada más que su pena, decidió que sus palabras no harían alguna diferencia. Decirlas o no, sería un detalle minúsculo en lo que acontecía alrededor del héroe.

– Señor, el almuerzo está listo – aviso la turbada voz de una elfina. – ¿el Señor desea…? – pero se detuvo cuando el rubio apenas abría la boca. – No comeré por el resto del día – sentenció, cansino. – No quiero ser molestado – era una orden, rutinaria y que manipulaba con una frecuencia iterativa que provocaba que fuese imposible no entender el mensaje.

Se retiró a su despacho – el remodelado despacho de su padre. La residencia había sufrido un gran cambio. En absoluto, hasta la más recóndita y mínima esquina ya no era lo que fue en el pasado. Aún así permanecía la esencia anterior, comparable al modo en que la humareda de un cigarrillo jamás se desprende de las ropas. Ocupó la silla, despótica y de piel de dragón, que yacía detrás del escritorio de caoba mientras que invocaba el whisky de fuego y una copa reguardada en uno de los cajones. El primer tragó fue rápido, recorriendo su garganta, despertándolo un poco y así, en la penumbra de la habitación, se quebró.

Con más de treinta años, Draco Malfoy todavía se lamentaba. La muerte de Crabbe, la de sus padres. La distancia que le otorgaba una resentida Pansy por sus errores cometidos en su juventud – ignorarla, básicamente –, a su vez que Blaise con su viaje a Italia, del que no regresó y en especial Goyle, quien lo acusaba como el culpable de que Vincent estuviera tres pies bajo tierra.

_Tal vez_ de ser que sus padres hubieran muerto de forma natural, o inclusive, en un estado de tranquilidad, la situación no le perturbaría. Pero ninguno había tenido esa posibilidad, y su consolación era que, al menos, ya no sufrían. Sin amigos, los de una época arcaica siendo menos que desconocidos – pero en fin, _¿quién tiene amigos fieles?_ – Potter – pensó, por un segundo. Enseguida se concentró en la lechuza que ingresó a través de una escotilla abierta. De plumas de un grisáceo degastado, el aleteó lejano le advirtió su llegada. Se apoderó del sobre atado en una de las patas del ave, que al ver su misión cumplida, no tardó en irse.

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_El Ministro de Magia Harry James Potter, invita cordialmente al señor Malfoy al baile que tendrá presencia el próximo 19 de Julio._

_La presencia es obligatoria y el decidir no asistir estará penado dependiendo de la justificación, de lo cual se encargará de efectuar…_

Tras las primeras líneas, reposó el pergamino en el escritorio y decidió que se encargaría más tarde de enterarse de los detalles. De pie, se aproximo a la chimenea, observando los movimientos generados por el fuego. Sentándose en la alfombra, aún hipnotizado, recordó que de niño acostumbraba a ocupar ese mismo espacio, haciéndole compañía a su padre al tanto que éste se distraía en el tumulto de papeles. Antes poseía esa certeza, de oír los rasguños que daba el mayor en los pergaminos al firmarlos con las plumas, su voz al llamar un elfo o el que, en ocasiones, se levantara para acercarse y felicitarlo por lo que sea. Sabía que estaba ahí, que al llamar por él, recibiría una respuesta.

La realidad lo azoraba, y como un niño, era sometido a ese golpe. Pero no lloraría. Era tarde para apreciar lo que no volvería y carecía de la edad para fundirse en la pena y aguardar a por alguien que le confortara. No, él debía seguir adelante. Sin embargo, por hoy – e intentaría prometer que no ocurriría de nuevo. – bajaría la guardia, acabaría un par de botellas de whisky de fuego y accedería a que el pasado le dé una visita.

* * *

Con el objetivo de no generar ilusiones innecesarias, daré este escrito como completo. Pero no quitó el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de tener más capítulos. En una aclaración simple; Desconozco incluso que rumbo le otorgaré. _Saludos. –_


End file.
